


Life Saving Handjobs

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fuck Or Die, Hand Jobs, Loud Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: What if the worst possible scenario HAD happened when Magma and Senku fell into that pit?Or:Chrome is gonna need therapy after all this is over.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Magma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Life Saving Handjobs

**Author's Note:**

> I was recently researching Dr. Stone and aside from noticing a few things I hadn't before I read the manga, I decided I reeeeaaally needed to see Magma and Senku "cuddling" to stay warm.

Senku is  _ fucking freezing. _

They’re going to die at this rate. It’s still going to be  _ hours _ before the water level is high enough to get them out. He didn’t want to do this- god, he  _ really _ didn’t want to have to do this- but they need to keep their body temperatures up, and the only surefire way to do that is…

“Chrome,” Senku shouts. “Go take a walk around the cave.”

“Hah?!” Chrome frowns down at him. “Right now?!”

“Yes, right now!” Senku pinches the bridge of his nose. It’s bad enough he’s gonna have to do this, but he really doesn’t want  _ witnesses.  _ Magma is eyeing him cautiously.

“For what?!” Chrome still doesn’t get it. 

“Ah, this is such a pain,” This is taking too much time. Forget it- the teen will understand in a minute. He swims towards Magma, but the fighter backs away just as quickly. When Senku finally corners him against the rocky wall, one hand immediately fists in the front of Magma’s shirt as the other goes to the crotch of Magma’s pants, making the fighter jolt as Chrome lets out a choked noise above. His hand quickly encircles Senku’s slim wrist, halting his movements.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” He booms, eyes wide. 

“I don’t like it any more than you do,” Senku frowns at him, “but we need to get our body temperatures up before we freeze to death! A musclehead like you might be fine for a while longer, but in case you haven’t noticed, I’m not built for this!” Magma stares at him for a long, terse moment before slowly releasing Senku’s wrist. He turns his head away, lips pursed, and Senku huffs a laugh. “Don’t worry; this won’t hurt a bit.”

Chrome is completely silent above them as Senku begins undoing the rope holding Magma’s pants up just enough to allow his hand room to grasp the flaccid cock in his hand. Senku’s eyebrows fly up into his hairline as he feels around blindly, fingers sliding and groping and probing experimentally. He’s never handled a cock that wasn’t his own before, but it can’t be that difficult. Men are easy creatures, he knows. Even with just his curious groping and teasing, Magma is already beginning to harden. 

His cock is thick- he can’t see it, but he can feel it. Now that it’s beginning to solidify, he can wrap his hands around the base and begin to actually stroke it, giving him a better estimate of size. 

“Six..? No, seven…” Senku murmurs under his breath, watching his arm move. He can’t see very far below the surface, but he can see where his hand disappears into the dark blue pants. 

"Seven what?" Senku looks up at Magma's voice to find the man staring at him intently. He grins, wrapping his hand a little tighter around the base, taking pleasure in the shiver that makes its way through Magma's body. 

"Nothing you need to worry about," Senku assures. Magma is on his way to full hardness, but Senku is still flaccid under his own robes. "How about you help me out here though, huh? This is a two person kind of job." It's not like he's doing this for fun, after all. He's trying to keep them both warm enough to survive. 

Magma doesn't look amused either, but he dutifully shoves his hand into Senku's fundoshi and begins groping at him as well. Senku shudders when Magma's calloused thumb brushes over the sensitive tip of his cock, his own hand stroking just a bit faster in response. 

Senku is hard in Magma's expert hand only moments later, heart thudding against his rib cage and stomach swirling. It's getting difficult to keep treading water while still stroking Magma as his breathing becomes more labored and it's obvious to the older man.

"Fuck's sake," Magma grumbles suddenly, startling Senku as his hand is suddenly removed from his fundoshi. "You're terrible at this!"

Magma wastes no time in reversing their positions and pinning Senku against the rocks instead, his large hands grabbing Senku's hips and slotting their half clothed erections together. Senku gasps, his own hands coming up to find purchase on the wall behind him eyes wide. He locks his ankles behind Magma's waist, allowing the fighter to put his hands to better use. 

When their cocks finally brush against one another without a clothing barrier, Magma lets out a low hiss and Senku lets out a strangled noise, one hand flying out to grip Magma's shoulder tightly. Magma fists both of their cocks in one hand and Senku was so very off in his calculations. Magma has to be nearing nine inches, and thick enough Senku's fingers would barely meet around the shaft now that he's fully hard.

Magma doesn't give him time to think about it, though. His hand works both of them quickly, roughly, making Senku squirm and gasp. He's vastly under experienced in this area. He's never had a hand on his cock that wasn't his own, barring that one clumsy experimentation with Taiju back when they were kids, but it had been nothing like this.

This isn't an expression of feelings, or even an over abundance of lust. This isn't even youthful curiosity; this is nothing more than something to get their hearts racing, something to keep them alive, and boy is Senku's pulse pounding. He's barely managing to hold back his choked off noises and gasps, trying desperately to hold on to at least a little bit of his dignity. Chrome is still up there, somewhere, and he can probably hear the sloshing of water and low grunts Magma is letting out. He can probably hear Senku's bitten off groans and hushed whimpers.

But Magma's left hand tightens on his hip, dragging him closer, and his teeth find Senku's exposed neck, and Senku can't find it in him not to cry out anymore. His hands are in Magma's hair and he's baring his neck even further and yeah, this was just supposed to be a life-saving hand job, but why shouldn't he enjoy it?? 

The pleasure coursing through his body is reaching a fever point, and Senku can hear his high, reedy cries echoing off the cave walls already. His noises really seem to be doing it for Magma, who has begun tugging him into every thrust of his hips, and Senku can't hold it much longer- "Cu- cumming-!" He chokes out, eyes rolling back as his body seizes, orgasm ripping through his body like a tidal wave. 

Magma roughly thrusts against him a few more times before stilling as well, breath hot and damp against Senku's neck. They solved the problem of being too cold, but now Senku is exhausted. "I can't feel my legs," he laughs. If Senku has to start treading water on his own again, he doesn't think he'll last. 

His brain still hasn't come back online when he feels Magma slipping free from his grasp and sinking under the water, only to appear beneath Senku and send him soaring out of the pitfall. 

"That's one way to solve the problem," Senku laughs, flopping onto his back, soaking wet and still out of breath. Chrome helps him to stand up and Senku notes the deep flush on the adventurer's cheeks, his inability to look Senku in the eye.

Things are gonna be a little awkward for the rest of the trip, but at least they aren't dead.


End file.
